The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear, and in particular to an adjustable heel system for an article of footwear.
Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole. The upper may be formed from a variety of materials that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void within the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. The sole is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In many articles of footwear, including athletic footwear styles, the sole often incorporates an insole, a midsole, and an outsole.
Some articles include heel systems that help to provide extra support at the heel of the foot. Heel systems can be integrated into an upper and/or attached to a sole.